


The Perfectionist's Feelings for the Jinx

by ArendAlphaEagle



Series: The Perfectionist and the Jinx [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, Gen, a little romancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/pseuds/ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Amanda reflects back on her time with Milo when they participated at Cake 'Splosion, her favorite TV show.(Oneshot, First-person perspective, SEASON 2 SPOILERS AHEAD)





	The Perfectionist's Feelings for the Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little oneshot to ensure you guys that I'm not dead yet. Don't worry, I'm still busy writing the fifth part of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale.
> 
> Like 'The Perfectionist's Thoughts About the Jinx', this is a oneshot about Amanda in first-person perspective, based on an episode of Milo Murphy's Law. It's based on the Season 2 episode 'Cake 'Splosion', which has aired early in Europe alongside a whole bunch of other episodes. So yeah, SPOILERS AHEAD, and not just from 'Cake 'Splosion', since this fic also contains a few references to other episodes in Season 2.
> 
> Oh, if only Disney Channel US didn't delay Season 2 to 2019, so I don't have to begin a fanfic like this with spoiler warnings...
> 
> Ahem, either way, enjoy!

Oh, dios mío... I didn't think before the school dance that I'd keep thinking about him already, but never would I have imagined that those thoughts would amplify to such a level that I cannot stop. Yet, that's exactly the case after what happened today.

Let me start from the beginning.

Earlier this week, Principal Milder announced that the next broadcast of Cake 'Splosion would be hosted at Jefferson County Middle School, which is the middle school I attend to. Its host, Basil Bravo, would pick two students of my school to participate in the next extreme bake-off.

You wouldn't know how excited I was: Cake 'Splosion is my absolute FAVORITE TV show for more than half of my entire life, and Basil Bravo is my number one idol! I bake a cupcake modeled after him every morning, hoping I'd encounter him someday and approving it.

Oh, I just _had_ to participate in one of their bake-offs! Jumping up and down from the bleachers, I tried to grab Mr Bravo's attention, hoping he'd pick me.

But I guess that it didn't grab as much attention as Murphy's Law, which kicked in for Milo around that exact time. Basil Bravo picked him, since it was quite extreme.

However, that didn't deter me: Mr Bravo still had to pick a second candidate, and Milo was nice enough to suggest me. Mr Bravo accepted his suggestion and even got to taste my cupcake. He found it **moist** (sorry, it sounds so great when he says it like that), which means he approved of it greatly!

Seriously, I couldn't be thankful enough of Milo at that moment!

It was only a few moments later that I realized that I was participating with _Milo_. The bad luck attractor, because of his Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law.

I guess my excitement to be on Cake 'Splosion blinded my cautiousness about Murphy's Law, and the realization made me so stressed that I couldn't even bear to hear the term 'Murphy's Law'. Don't get me wrong, Milo is a nice guy, and I've learned that not everything has to go wrong on spite of Milo's condition, but Cake 'Splosion is my absolute favorite TV show, and I wasn't ready to accept Murphy's Law yet due to my own condition. I was so afraid it could become a massive disaster!

Milo reassured me that he's going to pack up his backpack so full that he'll be ready for anything going wrong. It was a nice gesture, but it didn't help much to calm me down.

Still, I was excited to be on Cake 'Splosion, but nervous of Murphy's Law at the same time. What would be the word for being nervous and excited at the same time?

Anyway, a few days later, the day has arrived. I saw my parents seated in the front row of the bleachers, next to Milo's mother and sister, and his friends. I've heard that Milo's dad would stay home to watch us in TV, in order to avoid Murphy's Law to mess up the show even more. Somehow, though, he appeared in the audience later anyway, and from what I've heard, that was caused by Milo's new houseguest, that Doofenshmirtz guy.

Either way, as Basil Bravo introduced us and the other teams, I told Milo that he would be the prep chef. I've heard that Milo was quite good at cooking, but I couldn't take any risks. I didn't want Murphy's Law to mess with the cake as much as possible.

Soon after, the bake-off began with its first round: the Upside Down Challenge. As expected, there were some mishaps going on, but as the first round, as well as the following two rounds, progressed, they weren't as bad as I thought it would become. Milo actually did an excellent job trying to protect the cake when it seemed like it was going to be ruined. He wasn't lying when he said he'd be ready for anything going wrong. In the third round, the Tilted Kitchen Challenge, Milo and I got to finish our cake: purple and green glazed one with two bears cuddling each other.

With two teams remaining (one of them being Milo and I), the final round was about to begin, in which we have to carry our cake while rollerskating through an extreme obstacle course. Milo decided that he should sit this one out, so the cake wouldn't be affected by Murphy's Law. A nice gesture to assure that my loss wouldn't be his fault, so you'd think I'd gladly accept it.

But I stopped him.

I've actually had a lot of fun during these three rounds, and I realized that not only does Murphy's Law not always have to happen, but Milo was almost always prepared for it anyway. That's probably something I should've realized from the get-go, considering he always carries that backpack with him.

Overall, despite Murphy's Law, I realized it's just better having Milo around.

I told Milo this as the reason why we should stick together at the final round. He was surprised at first, but I was determined in my choice.

When the final round began, my fears began to kick in again when we rollerskated through a tunnel with giant gumballs shot from everywhere. Milo reassured me again, telling me to follow his lead, as we began circling through the tunnel and evaded the gumballs with no sweat. Like the last three rounds, it was very fun.

Next, we skated through a pen while angry goats were chasing us. Milo and I held a red cape he got from his backpack and led the goats into a metal trough.

We were at the home stretch! We had almost won!

Until Milo's dog, Diogee, showed up and we stumbled over him.

Our cake flew out of our hands, broke in two, and landed right in Mr Bravo's face.

Diogee nuzzled to Milo, feeling sorry, but Milo assured him it wasn't his fault. Instead, he believed it was his fault and apologized to me in place, assuming I'd be devastated by this grave loss.

But actually, I wasn't devastated at all. I told Milo that I had fun the entire time, more fun than I ever had before in fact, and that I still got to be on my favorite TV show. Even if I lost, I'd still be satisfied.

What happened next, was a total surprise. Basil Bravo declared what just happened to be so extreme, and the cake he got a taste of as **moist** (I swear, the way he says it is so thrilling). He decided to declare our team as the winner anyway. I was so happy that I could embrace Milo. And I did!

Overall, I had a really great day, and once again I realized that Milo was more than just a jinx.

In fact... I... I think I have developed a crush on him.

I wonder if Milo likes me back? I thought I saw him blush when I hugged him.

I'm still a little nervous about confessing my feelings towards him, but I hope I can tell him before it's too late. I'm sure I saw Joni eyeing at Milo a few times. I'm a little insecure when it comes to things like this.

I hope I can hang out a little more with Milo, but I guess it would be a little awkward if I suddenly joined him and his friends on his adventures without warning.

Speaking of, don't they have a band? Perhaps they need a manager for that. I think I can help them organize a concert for some kind of charity, complete with fireworks and all.

I should keep this in mind for the future.


End file.
